


Music, Magic, and Moana

by tielan



Series: halfamoon fics [1]
Category: Moana (2016), NCIS
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: Ziva David and Moana Waialiki are on a road trip. Which one drives and which one picks the music?





	Music, Magic, and Moana

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme challenge [make a list of characters...](https://tielan.dreamwidth.org/1182431.html), then ask people to submit questions in the comments, eg. "One, nine, and fifteen are chosen by a prophecy to save the world from four. Do they succeed?", "Which character would you most like to have with you in a zombie apocalypse?" After people have asked questions, submit the answers.
> 
> I picked fifteen women. So it's gonna get interesting(*)...
> 
> (*) Not necessarily by the Hoburn Wash definition of 'interesting'.

They take the coastal road, because Moana wants to stay in sight of the sea. The teenager spends most of the first hour peering past Ziva at the glittering ocean far below the road, apparently fascinated by the sight of it.

Ziva did not plan to make conversation, but there are limits to her patience. In the end, she gives in.

“What is so interesting?”

“It’s the same ocean that I know,” the girl said, “but it’s also...not. It’s...older.”

Perhaps it is the limits of her English – although the girl’s English is also accented in ways that Ziva cannot quite identify – but ‘older’ is not a word Ziva would use to describe the ocean. Then again, several things that Moana has said do not quite add up. Ziva’s investigative instincts are poking her. “You said your people live by the sea.”

“Live by the sea, fish in it, sail across it...” Moana shrugs, and finally turns her attention to the radio. “What is this?” She pokes at the various buttons on the dashboard, frowning.

Now Ziva is very suspicious. “A radio. Don’t touch—”

Too late, Moana has pressed the button to turn the radio on, and music fills the interior of the car – heavy electronic chords with a pulsing beat running beneath it. “Oh!” The girl looks around them, seeking the source of the sound. “What—Where’s it coming from?”

“Stay in your seat!” Ziva puts out a hand to stop the girl from climbing over the back of the seat to see the speakers in the back of the car. “You must remain seated and belted while we’re driving!”

“But its so strange! How does this happen? What magic is it to make music with no instruments?”

Ziva stares at her. “It’s a music recording?”

“Recording?”

Not for the first time, Ziva wonders exactly what she has done in picking up this girl child off the beachside road in a coastal town on her way up to Portland from LA. “Where did you say you were from, again?”

Moana pauses and seems to be thinking over her answer. “The ocean?”

“Just...’the ocean’?”

“Well, it gets...complicated.”

Well, Ziva knows about complicated. And if she is suspicious, then she is also cognizant of the fact that Moana is still very young and also very foreign here – more foreign, even, than Ziva, never mind her American citizenship.

“Ooh,” says Moana as a new song starts – something else with a pulsing beat and heavy electronics. “I like the sound of this one. It’s like the crash of waves!”

And she starts moving in her seat to the beat of the music. She doesn’t lift her hands into the air, the way Abby might, but the bounce and energy is the same.

Ziva sighs. It’s going to be a long trip.

 


End file.
